


Lift you up

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [16]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: “I will squeeze the unhappiness out of you, Edmundo. Even if it’s the last thing I do!” Buck says and he grabs Eddie by the waist and turns him around. He plants a quick peck on his lips. “Up you go!”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745209
Comments: 28
Kudos: 155





	Lift you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> Tabs prompted a million years ago: I will squeeze the unhappiness out of you  
> took me a while, but here it is

It’s been three lousy days since Christopher left for camp and Eddie's been having a hard time. He’s a moping mess, not knowing what to do with all his newfound free time. Even if it’s not the first time Chris leaves for two weeks. Even with Buck staying with him and taking him out on dates for the last three nights in a row.

Eddie is in a mood. 

And Buck takes it on himself to fix it.

Their first shift after Chris’ departure, they walk into the locker room hand in hand as they usually do. Before Eddie starts changing his clothes, Buck puts his hands on both of his shoulders.

“I will squeeze the unhappiness out of you, Edmundo. Even if it’s the last thing I do!” Buck says and he grabs Eddie by the waist and turns him around. He plants a quick peck on his lips. “Up you go!”

And suddenly Eddie is in the air. Feet kicking around while he loses the point of contact with the ground. “Put me down, right now.”

“No.”

“Buck, put me down,” Eddie demands.

“I will not-” Buck watches as Eddie pouts and squirms in his arms, kicking his feet trying to reach the ground, “-until you at the very least show me that pretty smile of yours.”

“Buck…” Eddie wiggles and keeps trying to get loose.

“I’m keeping you up here until you show me those pearly whites. Just like your son does, come on.”

There’s a cough from the entrance to the locker room and Buck turns his head to see who’s coming in.

“Buck, Eddie. Morning, guys,” Chimney greets them as he walks into the locker room and finds them in their strange position Buck’s put them in. “Do I want to ask?”

“Grumpy Eddie is being so, so grumpy. I had to squeeze the unhappiness out of him.”

“I don’t know if it’s working, dude. He seems even grumpier than usual.”

“Hey! I’m not usually grumpy.”

“Mhmm. You tell yourself that.”

“Chris left for the week. And someone,” he says, squeezing Eddie a bit tighter, “is not taking it well.”

Eddie forces a smile. “Smile, there, you’ve got it,” he grits his teeth and flashes them at Buck. “Now, please. Put. Me. Down. I’m not kidding.”

Bobby knocks on the glass panel and frowns at Buck, who peaks his head from behind Eddie. Bobby mouths _put him down_ and points at the floor with his index finger. A cackle escapes Buck.

Eddie squints at him. “What?”

“Now, Buckley,” Bobby’s voice comes resonating from outside.

“Ugh, fine,” Buck sighs and lets Eddie down gently on the floor, “party poopers.”

Eddie takes a step back and smiles triumphally.

Buck winks. “Got what I wanted, though.”


End file.
